


baptise in your thighs till it hurts, cause i'm about to to take you back to church👅

by polarislex



Series: YEAH WE DRUNK AND WILDIN’ AT THE RED CUP PARTY [2]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, If you can't tell, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, brief mentions of other band members, hm, i struggle, lol, what else could i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: G-DRAGON X FEMALE READER ONE SHOT, PART 2 || NSFW WARNINGS || SMUT || BRIEF VISIT OF A  JUNGKOOK X JIMIN X JONGIN THREESOME ||





	baptise in your thighs till it hurts, cause i'm about to to take you back to church👅

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busted_aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/gifts).



> [not edited]

__

_You like that princess? You like being my little slut? My little bitch?”  
_

_“Y-Yes I–I do!”_

_“You do what, doll?”_

_“I do d-daddy…daddy, I-I like it.”_

_“Of course you do, you little slut. Now say ah for daddy.”_

It’s been just about three months since you first found yourself stumbling into a vast unknown world, unaware of the contract you signed the moment you stepped past the threshold. Or rather, the unknown contract that hung in the midst; one that would tie you to a certain male artist, finding yourself spending more nights in those dark silk sheets rather than that of your cotton ones. A deal with the devil, as your mother would say; but then again, if you even dared to mention even the slightest hint of this to your family, you’d be shipped off to some camp once again. They still liked to believe their daughter was as pure and as innocent as she was child, leaving God has their witness.

“Guess its a good thing, babydoll, you’ve found yourself a new religion. Put your faith in me…I promise I won’t lead you astray.”

To sum up the past three months, it involved a lot of sex, drugs, and consumption of liquor that probably wasn’t healthy. Just as it involved you upgrading your apartment to something a bit more…high end; your phone and computer following, along with your tuition being paid for in full; and in addition, you were able to keep that job at the coffee shop that you so desperately loved, however cutting back to be part-time. Your friends questioned how on earth you were able to get such steady access to the vast amount of cash, joking that you must have found a sugar daddy who’s willing to pay up with someone who has no experience [only two of your friends know the truth about your…wild side, leaving the others to believe the picture that’s been painted by your parents].

Of course, you merely played along. After all, they weren’t exactly wrong: you did, indeed have a sugar daddy…of the sorts. One that actually didn’t expect much in return, yet you were more than willing to offer anything up for the thrill alone. It wasn’t every day you could claim you’ve fucked a k-pop artist, let alone fucked the legendary G-Dragon. Not that you actually would; one, the actual physical contract you signed [obviously] prevented that, and two, it just wasn’t in your nature. You had nothing to gain by going public with this knowledge, and furthermore, the more you got acquainted with the industry, the more you started to realize just how difficult life was for these artists. It was a life with many rewards, but twice as much sacrifice.

To some, the sacrifice was worth it. To most, it was a sacrifice they wished on everything they didn’t have to make.

_“You really do like being down on your knees don’t you, baby? Do you think of my cock when your kneeling for your prayers? Are you thinking of how much you choke on me as you get down on your knees to pray, you filthy little girl. Are you daddy’s filthy little girl?”_

_“Yes, I’m daddy’s filthy girl.”_

_“Good girl. You are only mine…only mine.”_

Truth be told, you honestly thought it was going to be a one-time thing: Get fucked and walk come morning. However, one night turned to three, and from there, it turned to near daily occurrences. Even to this day, you weren’t sure what Jiyong saw in you; whatever it was though, it was enough for him to convince his team to make a contract to have you sign, essentially signing you to consensual fuckbuddies.  Something that was simple within itself, but as the months progressed, you realized that it was actually a lot more complex.

And the weekly deposits to your account were more than to just keep your lips sealed from spilling to the media.

For one, it was the fact that you discover that you are the first ‘official’ plaything Jiyong has had.  No, not his first one - it was clear with his skill alone that he wasn’t unfamiliar with a woman’s body, let alone with sex and pleasure. But rather, you were the first that he fought for to not only keep around but to sign to a contract with to ensure his company could trust his judgment. No, you guys weren’t dating: A clear rule stated from the very start, and you almost scoffed at the idea of it.

You? Falling in love? Please. You weren’t that stupid.

_“You know, you’re the first one he’s kept around.”_

_“What do you mean by that, Taeyang?”_

_“I think you know what I mean, doll. He’s never fought the company with his toys - merely letting them get thrown to the curve while he goes on the prowl for someone fresh.”_

_“I’m sure your just reading into this.”_

_“And I’m sure in two months time, you’re somehow going to have fallen for him in all the worst ways.”_

Secondly, it came to what was revealed throughout the regular parties: What relationships and secrets were revealed from other artists, and would make you richer than all them combined if the information ever did get leaked. Some of them would merely just confirm the ‘ships’ that fans label, other would leave a more nasty mark on the community itself, no doubt leaving the stars shunned and jobless within a matter of seconds. The drugs, the sex [more importantly, the same-sex relationships]…all things that we as everyday people get to enjoy and do without worrying too much about the public’s reaction. For idols, it was a matter of keeping your job or losing it: A matter of being shunned from society or holding the love from your fans.

There really wasn’t much more to it.

But again, you would never even have dreamed of doing something like that. It went against your morals, and more importantly, it would ruin the friendships you have started to make while spending more and more time in Jiyongs presences. Blackpink was a hoot to be around, the girls giving you tips more than your own mother, while proving that they are extremely down to earth and chill; members from EXO, GOT7 and BTS were utterly hilarious, and despite the harsh fan wars that leave a negative taste in your mouth, members from these groups were actually really close. You bonded with the younger one’s due to age, but found yourself almost gaining a handful of older brothers - one’s that also provided advice and tips, but still knew how to get down and have fun. BIGBANG was sort of given since you ended up seeing them the most, and there were other members from other groups that you mingled with and got to know.

A family was the best way to describe it. Both from each selected group to that of the community within itself; and within the four walls of Jiyongs apartment, it didn’t matter which company you were from or anything like that. There was an understanding towards each other, and more importantly, there was a bond that no one could possibly break.

A bond that naturally caused artist to drift towards each other, often dating within this circle as it is the safest and easiest path to go. Especially at the parties, which from what you’ve gathered, is a time that any sort of sexual frustrations get released and the definition of ‘having a break’ is rewarded.

_It wasn’t like you meant to stumble into the occupied room. Jiyong was feeling especially handsy tonight, and if you were being frank, you were surprised he even lasted a few hours without attempting to get his dick in you. So, when he finally decided he had enough [okay, so maybe you had started grinding in his lap, enjoying the growth of his hardness with each shift], the two of you stumbled down the hall with the intentions of finding some empty room to stayed holed in for the night._

_Most people had the need for privacy, thus the first few lock doors that had been attempted. But then, one door swung open and the two of you stumbled through without an inkling to pause. Giggles coming to a halt as did the lips glued to your neck, eyes widening in utter shock at the sight before you, the sounds already breaking through that haze. If you weren’t looking at the three men at this moment, there a chance you would have assumed someone was blasting porn to get off; the deep grunts and broken cries, skin slapping harshly against skin, the squelch that came from the amount of lube that had been used and the slurp from a petite male as he attempted to not completely drool over the cock in his mouth._

_Hell, the sight alone probably did belong in some sort of rated x video ~~[but then again, so did half the shit Jiyong and you found yourselves doing].~~_

_A part of you knew you should turn around and hightail it out of there; this was a moment of privacy and it was just so wrong to be watching. Yet, something stirred deep within your gut as you continued to watch the pink-haired boy get absolutely wrecked; to see how Jungkook set such a brutal and intense pace, fingers leaving their mark on Jimin’s waistline as he merely just took; to watch Jongin gently run his fingers through those cotton candy locks, yet the filth leaving his lips and the way he forced Jimin to take him deep proved there wasn’t anything tender in his actions; to hear those muffled cries and moans and see black smeared from the tears that were escaping hinted that Jimin no doubt was pushed past this limit but still very much enjoying the moment…. It was almost too much for you to handle, and you were only just standing there._

_Jiyong was rough with you; you’ve discovered some new kinks with him, and further have been pushed to limits you didn’t know where there. However, even you could only handle so much; oversensitivity usually being the reason the night would come to an end, simply being unable to handle it once it reached a certain degree._

_It was clear just by this sight alone that it was the complete opposite for Jimin: Jungkook now pulling the smaller male up so his back was flush with his back, fingers in lacing around the wrist to completely immobilize him as he chased his release. Jongin had just finished, hence the position change; but it didn’t stop the male from scooting close, one set of fingers lacing around Jimin’s neck while the other came to pay attention to those perked nipples, forcing the male to show him the cum in this mouth before nodding to swallow, lips soon attaching too much more plump ones. Meanwhile, Jungkook had latched his own to the curve of Jimin’s neck, no doubt making yet another mark to add the collection that was scattered about._

_“It’s a rare occasion to see the two of them sharing Jimin.” You jumped at the voice in your ear, a whimper quickly escaping at the sudden stretch from two fingers plunging right in. “I’m sure you’ve noticed just how possessive Kook-ah can be, especially with Jimin. Jongin-ah isn’t nearly as bad, but that’s more because he’s not as obvious as Jeongguk. Jimin has them wrapped perfectly around his finger, and clearly, he got his way tonight.”_

_“You ever tapped that ass?” You asked now, teasingly, arching into him as his thumb applied the perfect amount of pressure to your clitoris. For some strange reason, you didn’t find it weird at all to get fingered with the threesome going on before you._

_“Mhm, sorry babe but how could I not with an ass like that?” You laughed in response, not at all caring. Jimin was just one of those people that you couldn’t help but be intoxicated with, and truth be told, after the lap dance he gave you the other week, you couldn’t deny the dreams of just wanting some little piece of that. “It was one of the rare times I saw Jongin pissed, but I think that’s because Jimin purposefully was rubbing it in his face, the little shit.”_

_“Though, knowing him, he did that for the rough sex. Jongin is a lot gentler than Jungkook - more sensual if I remember correctly. But when he does let the beast out…” The dark chuckles vibrated against your chest, but at this point, you started to lose focus on the conversation. Desire flowed through your veins, and while you did love the way his fingers curled into you, you needed something thicker._

_“Come on daddy, enough with this childish shit.” You grinned as you felt pressure on your throat suddenly, gasping softly for air as you rocked your hips back. “I want your cock daddy…I want your cock in me now.”_

_“I thought I gave the orders here, princess.”_

_“And I thought you wanted to be inside me?”_

_“Maybe I should cum inside you then? You want my cock that bad baby? You want to be full of me? You do, don’t you?”  
_

_“Yes. God, yes please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your comments below - I'll try to answer as many questions as I can :) You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lightnordark)  
> and on [tumblr](http://claimyourself-lightnordark.tumblr.com/)  
> You can find the moodboard for this part [here](http://claimyourself-lightnordark.tumblr.com/post/175766727258/moodboard-masterlist)! [as I also make moodboards! and it'd mean a lot if you could go a leave a like]
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo! 
> 
> Support always inspires!


End file.
